1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antiseptic agent composition, and more particularly relates to an antiseptic agent composition containing a glycerin hydroxy fatty acid monoester and a specific antiseptic agent, an aromatic antiseptic agent or a chelating agent.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to acquire antiseptic properties and enhance preservative quality, cosmetics and medicines contain antiseptic agents. Typical examples of antiseptic agents contained in cosmetics and medicines include a p-hydroxybenzoate ester (commonly referred to as parabens). In recent years, skin irritation of parabens has become problematic, and it is desired to reduce the amount of parabens contained therein in terms of safety.
To overcome this problem, as a technology for reducing or excluding antiseptic and bactericidal agents, such as parabens, benzoic acids and salicylic acids, which are used as antiseptic and bactericidal agents for cosmetics, for example, an antiseptic and bactericidal agent composed of 1,2-alkanediol or the like is disclosed (see Patent Document 1). However, when 1,2-alkanediol such as 1,2-octanediol is used as an antiseptic and bactericidal agent, a large amount of antiseptic and bactericidal agent needs to be contained to perform prevention on a wide range of microorganisms, and its effect is not completely exerted on all species of microorganisms. Hence, it is desired to develop an antiseptic and bactericidal agent that has sufficient antiseptic and bactericidal effects.
In addition, a glycerin medium chain fatty acid ester, which is conventionally known as an antimicrobial agent of food (see Patent Document 2), has the same problems as those of 1,2-alkanediol described above.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H11-322591    Patent Document 2: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-226205
Under such conditions, the present applicant has found that a glycerin ricinoleic acid monoester exerts antiseptic and bactericidal effects on S. aureus and many other microorganisms. However, said compound exerts almost no antiseptic and bactericidal effect on E. coli. 